


Kindergarten

by TsukishimaandNagisa



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Kindergarten & Pre-school, Kindergarten, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-24 17:04:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9773501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsukishimaandNagisa/pseuds/TsukishimaandNagisa
Summary: Basically, all the Voltron characters are in Kindergarten! Allura is the teacher with, of course, Coran helping her and at the beginnig of this new school year comes five new students, Keith, Lance, Pidge, Hunk, and Shiro. Shiro is a little taller so he kinda looks over all the other kids. This year is gonna be a little hard on Allura because...well you're just gonna have to wait and see.





	1. The First Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Funtabulous](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Funtabulous/gifts).



> I thought this was a good idea but my FRIEND thought it wasn't so she found some other Voltron fanfictions and guess what, THERE WAS A POPULAR ONE ABOUT THEM IN KINDERGARTEN. So now I'm writing this. ✌️❤

The day started with the sun shining overhead, the new Altea Pre-School coming into view. Allura waited outside the school, having a small smile on her face, her hands behind her back. She wore her hair in a bun, glasses at the tip of her nose, and a bright red dress with yellow flats. Allura looked down at her watch and sighed.

"9:15 am.....school starts at 9:30...where the heck is Coran....he's supposed to be here to welcome the students with me!" She pinched the bridge of her nose and closed her eyes, sighing with disappointment. Before she looked completely down, she heard the honk of a horn coming from a distance. She looked up and sighed with relief, smiling.

"Coran! Finally, you're here!" Allura rushed over to him, as he got out of his car, holding a load of boxes in his arms.

"Allura? Is that you? I can't tell with all these boxes in my face!" Coran stumbled side to side, the boxes moving to one side and then the other.

"Here, let me help you." Allura took some of the boxes from his arms, looking at him. "What the hell are in these? Bricks?"

"They are some of my childhood toys...you know trains...Lincoln Logs....Plane instruction manuals from the eighties." Coran walked ahead, placing the boxes at the front door. 

"I don't think kids like that last toy..." Allura tried to hide her giggling, placing the boxes down.

"Well I certainly liked it!" Coran crossed his arms. The rumble of the school bus engine pulled up to the school. Allura ran to the curb, folding her hands together and smiling. The doors opened up and she smiled widely.

The first child to come out was Hunk, eating a cookie and wearing a yellow shirt with tan shorts and a black bandana around his head. Pidge was next, wearing a green dress with white spots and her overly sized glasses. Her hair was a mess and she held her lunch box, a notebook and pen.

The next child was Lance, jumping from the second step of the bus onto the concrete. He wore a blue shirt and jeans. Keith came out, flipping his hair to one side. He wore a red shirt and black jeans. Keith accidentally bumped into Lance, walking past him.

"Sorry." Keith said, slightly looking back.

"Hey! Watch where you're going, weirdo!" Lance turned him around and slightly pushed him.

"Well...you should move then!" Keith pushed him back a little harder. The two growled at each other, pressing their foreheads together and looking at them dead in the eyes.

"Hey...you two, now break it off. It's only the first day." Allura pulled them back, holding them at her sides. They glanced at each other from time to time, making faces and growling.

They all looked at the bus, seeing one last child standing on the concrete in front of the bus door. He had dark brown hair, with a few white streaks in it. He wore a black shirt and green jeans, holding his lunch box. His name was Shiro. 

"Well looks like everyone is here! How about we go in and get settled in yea?" Allura looked around at all of them. They all nodded and Lance, standing on his tippy toes, looked up at Allura. 

"Miss...you are really pretty!" He blushed and held her hand tight. Allura giggled and ruffled his hair. 

"You are so adorable...now let's all go in." Everyone nodded, following her. Lance made go-go eyes at Allura, growling. Keith bumped into him on purpose and looked back.

"Opps~ Sorry about that...wasn't looking where I was going." Keith smirked and followed behind everyone. Lance glared and picked up his backpack, catching up to everyone as they entered the school.

The bus slowly pulled out if the school parking lot leaving the premises, leaving Allura and Coran with the five new students and the new school alone.


	2. Mine!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm tired and don't want to study

Everyone crowded into the classroom, standing in the middle to get a better view. On the left side, near the entrance was the line of cubbies, one for each student to place their belongings. In the front of the classroom was the whiteboard, written on the board "Welcome Students" in a bright blue. On the right were some tables with containers, filled with a variety of markers, crayons, colored pencils, and paints. And scattered all over the place were boxes of toys, brought by Allura and Coran.

Allura came by, in front of the students, holding a tray of cookies and juice boxes, her smile bright. She lowered the tray to the children, looking at all of them.

"Since today is your first day, I decided we all introduce ourselves. But first, her is some cookies and apple juice to start us off, yea? Now everyone sits down on the carpet and pass the tray around so everyone gets one."

Everyone nodded, taking off their backpacks and placing them down on an empty table. They all sat in a circle, looking up at Allura as she dragged a chair over and sat down. She picked up the tray and handed it to Pidge. Pidge nodded and took a cookie and juice, passing it to Hunk. Hunk also took one of each, pouting as he wanted more. He handed it over to Shiro and Shiro nodded his head, taking one of each and passing it on to Keith.

"Than-" Keith was interrupted as Lance took the tray from him, smiling down at the extra cookies and juice all for him. "Hey, give that back! I didn't even get to grab my share!"

"Well....I don't care! They are all mine!" Lance started to gobble down the cookies and juice, crumbs covering his mouth. Keith tried to pull the tray away from him, but Lance pulled back. They tried to tug the tray away from each other. Keith gave a sly smirk and started to whine, tears pouring from his eyes.

"Lance took my cookie and juice! I didn't get a single bite!" Keith started to pound his fist on the floor and kick his feet in the air. Lance looked at him, his eyes widening. Allura heard Keith's whine and ran over to him, crouching down and helping him up, holding him in her arms.

"What happened?!" "Lance took the rest of the cookies and juice and I didn't get a single bite!" Keith sniffled and wiped his eyes, pointing at Lance with the empty tray in his hands. Lance looked down at the tray and put it behind his back, giving Allura a refreshing smile, crumbs still all over his shirt and mouth. Allura's eyes were glued to him, her lips in a straight line. She stood up and walked over to Lance, placing her hands on her hips and looked down at him.

"Lance...you are going to go straight to Keith, apologize, and then you are going to give Keith part of what you brought for your lunch since he did not get any cookies or juice." "What!? That's not fair-" "I don't want to hear it! Now go do it." Lance growled and walked over to his lunch box, having a blue mechanical lion on it, flying through outer space. He grabbed it forcefully and opened it up, shuffling around it to find something. He sighed and grumbled, pulling out his sandwich and juice box. He walked back to the rest of the group and stretched his arm out, the juice and sandwich in Keith's face.

"Here! I'm sorry for eating all the snacks...." Lance looked away and shook the food in his face "Take it already, weirdo!"

Keith grabbed the food offering and smiled almost evilly. Lance growled and turned away from him, sitting next to Shiro. Keith took the sandwich out of the baggie and took a big bite, facing the direction where Lance was. He took a drink of the juice and looked towards Allura. Allura sighed and sat back down, the refreshing smile coming back.

"Alright...now that that's settled, why don't we all introduce ourselves. I'll start. I am Allura, your teacher for this year and my assistant teacher is Coran." Allura faced Coran, offering him to speak.

"Alright! I'm Coran, the assistant teacher! And most of the toys that are around you are mine. Now, who wants to go next?"

Everyone looked around, looking at each other with almost confused looks. Finally, Shiro raised his hand up to the air slightly.

"Hi...I'm Shiro and I wasn't able to go to first grade since me and my family moved here so late....so I had to restart Kindergarten." Shiro looked down after he spoke, staying silence as he was at the start of the day. Allura nodded her head to him and smiled. "Well, nice to meet you, Shiro. Who's next?"

 Hunk raised his hand and stood up, wiping some cookie crumbs from his shirt. He smiled and walked towards the center. 

"Hi! I'm Hunk and I enjoy food and being able to build stuff with Legos! And I hope that this year I become good friends with you all!" Allura smiled at Hunk's enthusiasm and nodded at him. "Well Hunk, I am glad to meet you and so is everybody else. Now, who's next?" Hunk sat back down as Allura looked around the group. Lance stood up, putting his hands on his hips and jumping to the center, looking like he ruled over everybody.

"Hello there! I'm the amazing, cool, cute Lance and I will be making this school year easy and cool! And I hope to be your friend....except for the weirdo behind me..." Keith and Allura both rolled their eyes and crossed their arms. Keith looked away, ignoring Lance. Allura had a small grin on her face, giggling under her breath. Lance bowed and sat back down next to Allura, looking up at here with puppy dog eyes.

"How was that, Miss Allura? Was it good?! Did you like it?!"

"Yes, it was just fine Lance. It was very amusing."  Allura patted Lance's head, smiling down at him. "Now, who is next?"

Pidge slightly raised her shaking hand, slowly stand up. Her legs wobbled and she walked to the center, adjusting her glasses and fixing her short hair.

"H-Hello....I'm Pidge...and It is nice to meet you all and I hope we have a good school year....a..and...I like to read.." Pidge's glasses started to fog up. She took the off and started to wipe at the lenses quickly. She placed them back on and slightly wave, quickly going back to her seat on the carpet. Allura nodded her head and smiled. "Well, it is nice to meet you Pidge. We have plenty of books for you to read." Pidge looked down her face a bright red. "Well, I guess the last one is Keith." Keith nodded and stood up, staying in his spot. 

"Hello, I'm Keith. Shiro and I live next door to each other so I met him in the summer. It is very nice to know you all and become friends with you." Keith sat back down, scratching at his arm and making eye contact with Shiro. Shiro gave a small grin and looked back towards Allura. Allura smiled and stood up, walking to the center. "Alright class, since we got to meet everyone, why don't we get your cubbies and seating arrangements done and then for the rest of the day, you may color, read, play with toys, or look around the classroom freely. Tomorrow will be the start of learning." Everyone nodded and stood up, following Allura to the cubbies.

"Now, here are your cubbies. Each of you gets one cubby for yourself." Allura walked over to a sign saying "Cubby Rules." "Now, here are the Cubby Rules and how to respect the cubbies. The first rule is you are not allowed in anyone else's cubby and or take anyone else's stuff from their cubby. The next rule is to respect all the cubbies, even if they ar empty, respect them. Do not color on the cubbies. Do not color on anyone else's cubby." Allura walked over to a large cabinet, opening it up where Allura's purse and coat were hanging on a hook and Coran's coat was hanging and some books on the top shelf. "Now this is my and Coran's cubby. Nobody is allowed in here except Coran or me. If any of the rules on this board are broken, a warning will be given. If you break another rule, a note will be sent home and your parents will have to sign it and have a meeting with me after school." Everyone nodded and looked at the cubbies, walking to them to put their stuff away. Keith placed his stuff next to cubby Lance had gotten.

"Oh no...I don't want that weirdo next to my cubby!" Lance pouted and looked up at Allura. 

"Now, now. I'm sure that with you two being next to each other could help build your relationship. That is why I've placed you two next to each other on the seating chart."  

"What?!" They both said at the same time, their jaws dropping. Lance went down to Allura's legs, wrapping his legs and arms around them.  

"Please don't make me sit with him! Please! He's better off with Shiro, their relationship is better!"  

"Lance, no. Besides, I already placed Shiro with Pidge." Pidge looked up in confusion and looked at Allura. 

"Hmm?"

"You, Hunk and Shiro are placed at the same table." Pidge blushed, looking at the two boys. Hunk and Shiro looked at Pidge, smiling. Hunk walked over to her and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Guess me and you are gonna be table buddies!" Hunks smiled widened and patted her shoulder, going back to putting away his things. Pidge blushed more and looked Shiro, who was just staring at her. He smiled softly and nodded his head, going out of the cubby area. Pidge was red all over her face and went back to putting her things away. 

Lance sighed and pouted, walking back to his cubby."Can't believe I have to be placed with the weirdo..."

Keith looked at him. "Do you think I want to be next to you?"

"Look, we both don't want to be around each other. So you stay out of my way and I stay out of yours."

"Okay, fine."

Everyone walked out of the cubby area, walking over to their tables where their names were placed. Lance went to play with the lincoln logs. Keith colored and Shiro read with Pidge at their tables. Hunk started to eat some of his snacks, looking around the classroom. Allura smiled, looking around at everyone. She went to her desk and sat down, enjoying the peace and quiet as she did some paperwork for the school.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all liked it! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all liked the first chapter! :)


End file.
